This series of studies is designed to help clarify the nature of hypnosis and related altered states of consciousness. Hypnosis not only has widespread therapeutic applications, but its occurrence in normal individuals provides a laboratory paradigm for the investigation of significant aspects of psychopathology, particularly those aspects involving the controlled alteration of perceptual and cognitive processes, significant individual differences in psychological coping styles, and meaningful dyadic relationships. Our research has been continuing in two major areas: (A) continuing work on the mechanisms of suggested posthypnotic amnesia as a paradigm for investigating functional disorders of normal and pathological memory processes, as well as studies of the relationship bewteen prospective memory for future commitments (punctuality), the tendency to become totally absorbed, and hypnotizability; (B) the relationship between clinical measures of hypnotic behavior compliance, the deployment of attention, and readiness to change in a therapeutic setting.